Implantable medical prostheses, such as stents, are placed within the body to maintain and/or treat a body lumen that has been impaired or occluded, for example, by a tumor. The stent can be formed of strands of material formed into a tube and are usually delivered into the body lumen using a catheter. The catheter carries the stent to the desired site and the stent is released from the catheter and expands to engage the inner surface of the lumen.
A self-expanding stent can be made of elastic materials. These are held in a compressed condition during catheter delivery by, for example, a sheath that covers the compressed stent. Upon reaching the desired site, the sheath constraining the stent is pulled proximally, while the stent is held in the desired position such that the stent expands.
There are both self-expanding and non-self-expanding stents. The self-expanding type of device is made with a material having an elastic restoring force, whereas a non-self-expanding stent is often made with elastic, plastically deformable material. It is positioned over a mechanical expander, such as a balloon, which can be inflated to force the prosthesis radially outward once the desired site is reached.